chobotshelpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chobots
Chobots is a Massively Multiplayer Online Role-Playing-Game (MMORPG) for all ages, "Chobots - Your Family Game". Using cartoon characters called "chobots", the player can move around with their mouse, chat with other players using their keyboard, play minigames, do quests and earn money, buy clothing, magic, furniture or house upgrades, buy a Robot and duel with another Chobot's robot, and take care of an interactive pet. The game was developed by Vayersoft Ltd., and uses Adobe Flash to run. Chobots was first lauched somewhere around October 2008, and since then, has grown rapidly thanks to partnerships with Mimo Games and PrimaryGames. Chobots shares similarities to several online games, such as Club Penguin,RuneScape, and Pandanda. Though payments are not required to play the game, Chobots' membership is called Citizenship, which allows the chobot to draw on the Citizens Graffiti Wall, buy exclusive citizen clothes, magic, furniture, house upgrades, and play exclusive citizen only games, in addition to getting their money earned in a minigame or quest doubled. Background Once upon a time, far away in the universe, there was a life giving energy known. The citizens of the adjacent planet called it 'Cho.' This energy was of great strength and it happens so that some of the planet inhabitants, Chobots, were using Cho for creation while others, Nichos, for destruction. Even evil Nichos experimented with Cho willing to discover its full capacity for destruction. During the last attack, something went wrong and energy exploded. It was a deafening explosion that planets exploded into pieces that started wandering through space. Chobots scientists put their remains of Cho together and constructed cities which could take them on interplanetary journeys. http://youtu.be/yDESd7RYj4U Nichos are overall considered the main antagonists of the Chobots world, and have been used to name those who break or disobey rules. Gameplay Chobots is basically a virtual world on floating cities known as "asteroids", in where there are several rooms to chat in, the most popular amongst players being Café Street. These rooms can be either indoor or outdoor, underground or on ground level. Players can travel to somewhere alot quicker than moving the virtual avatar using their Map, by simply clicking on a location and getting teleported there. Virtual Avatars In order to save all progress in-game, and to even play the game, players first must sign up for an account. Players will have their own virtual avatar, their virtual house, and sometimes, you may get starter clothes. Pets can be purchased in the pet shop, and only citizens can walk their pets. Chobots can also purchase Robots, launched in 2009-2010, are dueling robots that you control. Terminology Agent - A rank earned through helping users, reporting bad users, and/or doing anything to support the Chobots community. Agents have an agent badge on their playercard and have the ability to warn users. Bugs - the main currency of the game. Otherwise known as coins/money. Citizenship - Gaming credits/membership that enables the user to play the full game as opposed to a noncitizen player. Lag - an error that refers to slow connection coming from the game or someone else's end of the computer. Hence that the majority of lag comes from the game's end or server overload, so clearing your cache isn't always necessary. Lagged Out - an error that refers to logging out unintentionally, whether through lag or connection loss. Nicho - a person who breaks rules. Non-citizen - A free-to-play user who hasn't purchased any citizenship. Staff Member - a person who develops or manages the game. Staff members can come as administrators, designers, developers, or moderators--the highest rank of which being an administrator. Economy The economy is based off of bugs, the currency for Chobots, and minigames. When Chobots started, there was a gift option, which lead to many scams. When Vayersoft introduced trading, they did not remove the gift option, but scammers were less common. For some reason, Vayersoft suddenly disabled trading and gifting and only made it possible for moderators to gift. To this day, nobody knows why this happened to the trade. Since Chobots allows the purchasing of bugs, the economy can be easily ruined by Real-World Trading. Pay-to-pay membership Main article: Citizenship Chobots introduced citizenship after Chobots was out of beta. Citizenship was introduced as "premium", but then was commonly known as citizenship. Shutdown and Reopening In February 2011, panels on the game have been hacked by a former moderator and which was later abused by a former agent. On August 8th, 2011, Tina closed chobots down due to hack attacks.http://blog.chobots.com/2011/08/shut-down.html As of today, it is unknown what Vadim Yermechuk intends to do with the game in the future. Chobots was then bought from Vayersoft by a gaming executive and is ran by some of the former staff of Chobots.com. In October 2011, it launched into Alpha and Beta under the domain of .net. In January 1, 2012, the game made its official release. As of today it's been confirmed to have over 13,000 undisputed members as opposed to the latter which had over 500k. Hence that .Net is not in any way associated Vayersoft Co. whatsoever. Parties Parties are special events told by moderators on the blogs. They usually include "mod rain", a "rain" in which items are dropped and players try to catch them with their on-screen mouse. That is a main reason why parties are so popular. Sites supporting Chobots: * PrimaryGames.com *7Wizards - A game also by Vayersoft Ltd. Read more